


Beautiful Tragedy

by Matcha97



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: Love is a beautiful tragedy. Painted with childish crushes, unrequited love that drives all of us to commit a beautiful yet sorrowful narrative.Hanahaki AUOnesided!Peter Parker x Reader





	Beautiful Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempted to write for Hanahaki AU. Enjoy

It all started with a tiny crush on Y/n’s end; Peter was a good friend of hers. He is smart, dorky and charming. However,

she could not muster the confidence to tell him how she feels. As for Peter,

on the other hand; had no idea that his friend was head over heels in love with her.

What the h/c girl did not know was a small root had been growing inside her.

“Y/n? Are you listening to the brief?” Steve asked as he glanced at the dazed girl.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m listening.” She replied with a sheepish smile while feeling ashamed.

Peter gave her an assuring smile to ease her embarrassment; the longer she looks at Peter, she felt her chest began to ache.

It was not painful enough for her to let out a cry; the root was slowly growing inside her. Days went by quickly,

the ache in her chest worsens each passing day as the root was also growing with the passing days. But,

one fateful day Y/n started coughing out scarlet camellia and daffodil petals.

“Y/n, I need advice. We’re friends and all… You’re the same age as me,

and I’m too embarrassed to talk to Miss Romanov with this matter…” Peter stuttered out.

“What is it?” She asked curiously while trying to read him like a book.

“Well… I really like this girl, but I’m scared she might not like me back. So…

Can I have some advice on how to tell her I like her?” Peter blabbered out.

“Just be yourself. You’re cute and charming I’m sure she’ll say yes if you ask her out.” She replied with an encouraging smile.

“May I ask who is the girl that you like?”

“Oh! It’s MJ, I really like her she is always so distant with us. I really don’t want her to reject me.”

Y/n’s hopes and dreams were shattered like a porcelain glass, she gave a smile and replied,

“Just be yourself I’m sure she will like yo- ack!” She started coughing.

“Are you ok?” Peter asked with a shocked expression on his face.

“I’m fine, I’ll go to the med bay later.” “Just go tell MJ how you feel.”

Peter had the brightest smile on his face and hugged the h/c girl before leaving the compound. As soon as Peter left, she coughed out camellia and daffodil petals.

“Unrequited love huh?” She softly spoke out while looking at her handful of flowers. She limped towards the med bay with the flowers that were on her hands.

By the time she reached the med bay; her body strength began to worsen. She had to lean on the door for support. Bruce,

who was there at the med bay; had a heart attack as soon as he saw the form Y/n was in. S

he gave a weak smile towards the Physicist; the flower petals on her hands were beautiful yet she had blood dripping from her mouth.

“Help… me…” She softly cried out as she began to cough out more flower petals.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Call everyone into the med bay. We have a serious issue on our hands.” Bruce asked the A.I. to inform the other avengers.

Bruce gently carried her to the bed, once F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent out the distress message, everyone rushed into the med bay.

They were horrified by the scene they were seeing. The flower petals were all over the floor and bed, the state Y/n was in was worse than before.

“What happened to her? Why is she coughing out flower petals?” Tony asked with an aggrieved expression.

“She came in looking like this. I haven’t done a scan on her.” Bruce replied in defense.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a scan on Y/n. We need to know what is the cause of her vomiting flower petals.” Tony told the A.I.

‘Scanning…. Miss L/n has a growing root inside of her, it is spreading around her lungs and heart.’

“Do you have trouble breathing?” Nat asked.

“Not at the moment. It’s a slow and painful build-up.” She replied.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. What is this disease she is having and how to stop it?” Steve asked with a worried tone.

‘The disease that Miss Y/n is having is called Hanahaki disease. The victim coughs out flower petals as they are suffering from unrequited love.

The cure is to surgically remove the infection or the person of their unrequited love reciprocates the love in a romantic manner.’ F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained.

“What happens if the person does not return those feelings? Will Y/n die?” Bruce asked.

‘According to the report, victims who didn’t get their love reciprocated die from it.’

“What happens if she does take the surgery?” “Will she survive the procedure?” Steve asked.

All the adult avengers were worried about Y/n’s well being regarding the disease she was suffering from. The h/c girl kept coughing out more and more petals.

‘The victims who got the infection surgically removed will also have their love of the person removed as well.’

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y. Now, before we discuss the serious matter of surgery. Who is the person you are pinning for that made you suffer like this?” Tony asked.

“It’s Peter. Ack. Ack.” She replied while coughing out petals. “He doesn’t love me romantically, he loves someone else.” “But, I’ll do the surgery. I won’t be able to love anymore, so be it. It’s better than dying in vain.”

“You’re always a brave girl. We’ll inform Peter that you’ll be going through the surgery. However,

we won’t be disclosing anything we discussed here to him.” Steve assured her.

“I wouldn’t want him to know he is the cause of my pain and suffering. Thanks, Steve, you’re the best.” She gave him a weak smile.

Before everyone could finalize the date of the surgery, Tony went off the med bay to make a phone call to Peter.

“Hey, kid. I’m just calling to tell you that Y/n would be undergoing surgery. She’s fine. Just wanted to get her tonsils removed.”

Tony sighed as he hung up the call and went back inside, “The surgery would be 2 days from now. We can’t lose a bright teen with her life ahead of her.”

“Alright. We’ll be with you throughout the surgery kiddo.” Steve gave a smile.

The surgery felt long as the atmosphere of the hospital was not helping the tension that everyone was feeling.

As soon as the light went off; everyone stood up from their seat. The doctor came out, Tony and Steve went up to them.

“Was the surgery successful?” Steve asked warily.

“It went successfully, Miss Y/n would be able to wake up soon in a few hours.” The doctor replied.

Y/n was transferred to a normal ward; by the time she woke up, she was surrounded by gifts, helium balloons, teddy bears dressed as the avengers.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine. Why are they so many gifts?” She asked.

“Tony’s idea.”

As the h/c girl tried to adjust herself, the door of her ward opened; Peter came with Ned their friend.

“Hi Y/n, are you alright now?” Ned asked with a smile.

“I’m fine thanks.” She replied with a forced smile, she was still under the influence of sedatives.

“I’m sorry I’m not there for you. When Mr.Stark called me; i was busy.” Peter apologized.

“It’s fine. You’re here now it’s all that matters. Buddy.” She replied.

“Are you boys planning to stay long?” Steve asked.

“Not really Mr. Steve. We’re here to visit Y/n and bring her gifts that me, Ned and Michelle got for her.” Peter explained.

He took out a spiderman teddy bear and put it next to the other teddy bear avengers.

“I’ll see you soon Y/n. Get well soon.” Peter bid farewell to his friend. “Bye Y/n, get well soon.” Ned followed after.

After both Peter and Ned left, Y/n went on a tantrum she threw all the bears she got onto the floor and wailed.

Steve pulled her into a hug, whispering “Don’t push yourself too hard. You just got out of the surgery.”

“I should have chosen to die.” She cried into his biceps.

“Shhh… It’s alright everyone is here to support you.” He assured her.

_ **End** _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
